Becoming Complete
by Jassi J
Summary: Have any of you wondered what would happen if Steven went into his Gem? I have a idea what would happen and I also know what will be there for Steven when that dire day comes. Hope you enjoy no flaming etc :) sorry it's not that long.


This is mainly about Steven and Rose and don't worry it's safe to read I don't own these characters

* * *

Becoming Complete

Finally completing the Drill the Crystal Gems get ready to finally destroy this abomination. "Motor ready? Check", "Drill head securely place? Check" As Peridot look over the drill for the last time Pearl goes over the tech to make sure it's working appropriately Amethyst devours a foot long sandwich leaving nothing behind except crumbs, Garnet lays back in the grass enjoying the breeze while waiting for the others to be ready to go and Steven is packing his cheeseburger backpack with snacks and sodas in case he gets hungry later.

"Hey Steven!" Steven looks into the distance and saw Connie wearing her blue Dress with her black sandals "Hey Connie" Steven yells back while slugging his back pack on his back "Where are you going?" Connie asked, looking serious staring at the ground Steven says "Me and the Gems are going to drill to the center of the Earth and destroy the Cluster". Connie looked at Steven Confused "The Cluster?" Steven looked back and smiled while rubbing his hand through his hair giggling "Oh that's right you don't know what it is… hehe it's a giant monster made from broking Gems that tried to fuse together". Connie looked amazed "That's sounds awful! I wish I could help and it would be cool to see what it looks like down there". Steven said with stars in his eyes "Maybe you can". "Lion come here!" Lion lifts up his head to look at Steven but then laid his head down. Steven sighed and took out Lion's favorite Lion shaped treat and showed Lion "Lion I have a tree~aat!" Lion runs over to Steven and eats the treat; Steven stroked his hand through Lion's mane and told him to go into the Drill. When Pearl and Peridot saw Lion go into the Drill they became furious and tried to shoo him out but he got nice and comfortable and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Pearl given up hope in trying to get him out, Peridot on the other hand kept trying in the back ground.

"Everyone we're ready it's time to go!" Pearl yelled. Amethyst Jumps in already chilling out like Lion and when Garnet was about to get in "Steven, Connie can't come with us" Pearl said. "Please Pearl she just wants to see what it looks like down there! She won't get in the way" Steven begged "Please Pearl let me go this is once in a life experience." Connie begged along with Steven but Pearl held her ground "No Steven Connie can't co-me" "Sure she can come". The Three looked at Garnet and with a smile "Just try to stay away and be careful we don't know how dangerous the Cluster is in this state". Steven and Connie ran up to Garnet giving her a huge hug. With stars in his eyes and a huge smile he looked up "THANK YOU GARNET!" Connie looked up with a gentle smile "Thank you Garnet this is going to be incredible!" Garnet shook her head with a smile on her face "GARNET THIS IS A BAD IDEA WE'RE ALREADY RISKING STEVEN BUT NOW WE'RE RISKING CONNIE!" Pearl yelled "Pearl everything will be fine as long as she's away from it besides the Cluster isn't that active." Garnet said in her chilled out tone. Getting ready to say her piece "WILL YOU GEMS HURRYING UP WE HAVE TO GO!"Peridot yelled in the driver sit, mad at this whole situation. Giving up on the argument Pearl takes her seat in the passenger seat while waiting for Steven, Connie, and Garnet. Sliding next Amethyst Steven can hear her trying to contain her laughter but having some snickers come out once in a while. Steven smiles at Connie who smiles at him back.

Peridot turns on the drill and then its glass closes "Ok I'm putting in the Coordinates now!" Pearl says quickly typing them in already. "Alright let's go!" Peridot says while drilling through the dirt. Connie looks around amazed at what she's seeing "Woow this is so cool".

When they finally saw it they were all shocked; the Cluster was huge, it had Limbs stretching and reaching out to them with Gem Fragments Stuck together. Steven looked at Garnet and notice she was twitching and breathing a little heavy "Garnet its ok" Steven held her hand and when Garnet looked down he smiled calming her down enough for her to focus "Thanks" she smiled back.

"Connie Stay back" Steven said gently, Connie silently stepped back. "Ok so do we all know ou-"before Pearl could finish they heard the Cluster Groan. Pearl, Garnet, and Steven looked at Amethyst and saw her attacking it while Peridot was trying to stop her. "She isn't doing any damage…" Peridot whisper, she looked at Amethyst trying to stop her "AMETHYST STOP!" that's when Garnet ran up to Amethyst and stopped her hand from whipping it "Amethyst you're not damaging it you're just making him angry!"

As Steven ran up to Lion he took his mother's sword and ran up to Connie. "Steven what are you doing?" She asked, "Just in case things start to look bad I want you to use it to protect yourself" Steven said with a serious look on his face. She nodded and Steven ran up to the Gems but was block by a huge hand making him step back. "Steven are you ok!?" Pearl yelled with her weapon out trying to fend off the body parts.

When the hand move Steven saw Garnet taking care of some of the big arms while Pearl and Amethyst were taking care of the medium and small size limbs. When Steven looked at Connie he saw her slicing up the limbs like a true swordsmen but before he turned his head he saw a giant hand coming quickly at Connie's right side, she wouldn't be able to block the attack. Without thinking he ran in front of Connie ready to protect her but before he could take his shield out or make a bubble the hand slapped Steven sending him flying to a wall behind boulders on the far right.

"STEVEN!" Everyone yelled with sheer worry, heartbreak, and terror. The crystal Gems were trapped they couldn't see Steven but Connie was able to dodge the limbs and ran to Steven "Make sure he's ok!"Garnet yelled. Connie nodded and went behind the boulder. She looked everywhere but couldn't find Steven. She was about to leave until she saw something shine and picked it up and walked from behind the boulders, when she looked down at her hand and saw what she picked up, she realized that it was a rose quartz. Connie was confuse at first until it clicked "STEVEN!" Connie yelled with tears in her eyes everyone starred at her and that's when she held up the Quartz. At that moment everyone went into beast mode and fought harder to reach them. "FIND SOME PLACE TO HIDE!" Garnet yelled. Connie Dodge and ran as fast as she could away from the Cluster then finally she found a cave to hide into until it was over. "It's all my fault" she said with tears in her eyes "If I didn't come along this wouldn't had happen" she snuggled up to the Gem "Please come back" a single tear fell on the quartz.

"Steev~en" Steven tried to open his eyes when he heard a voice but they felt heavy so he snuggle up to his warm pillow "Steev~en" a hand stroke through his hair making him smile "Steev~en it's time to wake up" That voice sounded familiar. Steven opened his eyes and saw a beautiful giant woman. She was plus size, possibly 8 feet tall, she had long pink curly hair, pink lip gloss, and a sweet smile on her face. Steven rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them then looked up realizing he wasn't imagining. "m-mom?" Rose looked down at him her smile growing bigger. "Hello Steven is nice to finally meet you". Steven looked up at her "Where am I?" "You're in your Gem, you've gotten hurt so now you have to heal" Rose answered. "I can do that?" Steven asked amazed "Yes you can" Rose said. "But how do I that?" Steven said with a worry expression "Don't worry Steven I'll help you but…" Rose looked down sadly at Steven. "What's wrong mom?" Steven looked up worried "The only way you can heal and go back is if you lose your human side, you'll no longer be half." Steven looked up at his mother "I understand I'll do it" "Steven are you sure?" Rose asked. With a grin and determination in his eyes "Yes I'm sure! I have people who need me!" Rose froze with Stars in her eyes then Grin "Hehehe, ok Steven".

Connie still crying for Steven watched as Steven's Gems started to glow, she placed it on the ground and backed up. What Connie saw surprised her. Steven had Pink hair and eyebrows, was taller (A/N: look at Happy Birthday Steven he is that tall). He wore a sleeveless white jean jacket with yellow stars on each side with a white shirt underneath with a star cut out to show his gem, his jeans were white and his sandals were too.

"Hey Connie!" Steven greeted but then was engulfed in a hug "I was so worried are you ok!" Connie yelled. Steven hugged back "I'm fine" Steven pulled back "What's going on where's the Gems" Connie dragged him back to the battle "They are still battling but it quieted down a lot. Before the two could go inside Steven stopped "Connie fuse with me". Connie gave him a serious look and nodded. Steven took out his phone put on a song and the two started to dance until they turned into Stevonnie. (Her outfit is the same just, the only different is Steven shirt and Jeans are now white, she's wearing a sleeveless jean jacket, and she is slightly taller).

Stevonnie looked inside and saw her sword on the ground, she cartwheeled quickly towards it and grabs it shield in hand ready to fight. But be before the Cluster could notice her she runs towards Lion and takes out the Light Cannon setting it up. When the Cluster notice her she dodge one arm and blocked one arm using the shield. She ran closer to the Cluster and sliced up its arms and a piece of its sides then did a flip to back up. The Gems were stun, happy, and relieved at the fact that Steven's alright before Amethyst could ask if they were ok she heard "IF EVERY PORKCHOP WAS PERFECT WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS! A huge beam of light went straight through the Cluster making it explode. The Gems and Stevonnie hurriedly bubbled everything before something else could happen.

Once everything was over Steven and Connie unfused. Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, even Garnet were in aww when they saw Steven. "How?" "When" "What" Pearl said trying to make sense out of this. "When I went into my Gem I was able to heal and comeback but I had to leave my human form and become a gem" "But how did you know?" Peridot asked "My mom helped me do it" Steven said with a smile on his face and stars in his eyes. "R-Rose helped you!?" Pearl said with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Touching his forehead still smiling "Yeah she did".

Flashback

"Are you ready to go Steven?" Rose said, Steven nodded his head sadly "What's wrong Steven?" Rose ask concerned. Steven looked up tears running down his face "I just met you and now I have to leave you, it-it was nice finally seeing you and I can see why the Gems wouldn't like me. It was nice to have a mother for a while". Rose crouch down and hugged Steven as tight as she could her crystal like tears falling down her face. "Steven I know it may not seem like I'm there but I'm always there for you and I'm proud of everything you do and who you are. When you learned to summon your shield I was proud of you and the warm feeling you felt was me loving you. Steven you're extraordinary and I'm happy that I finally gotten to meet you and be able to tell you personally that I love you" Rose kissed Steven's forehead and snuggled into him. When the two separated they had stars in their eyes with grins on their face. Steven brought his hand up and waved "Goodbye mom I love you" and vanished in a beam of light "Goodbye son I love you, always"

Flashback over

Once they resurfaced Garnet relaxed in the barn taking a breather, Amethyst was laughing at Peridot, while Pearl was looking at Steven, And Steven was telling Connie good bye as she walked home. "Steven can you come over here please" Pearl asked "Sure" Steven walked over to pearl with a smile on his face "What did Rose tell you?" she asked focused on him which at this point everyone except Peridot and Lion was focused on the conversation. "She said she loves me" he said with stars in his eyes and a huge grin making Garnet Relax and Amethyst continue to bother Peridot. Happy for him but a little sad at the same time "Did she say anything about me?" Before Steven could respond "PEARL!" Garnet yelled from the barn. Peal sighed and walked away. Steven looked up at the night sky that was setting in and saw a shooting star. Steven hugged himself before the wind touched his forehead making him think of Rose.

* * *

It's been a hot hour and a half with some change on the side sense I wrote a fanfic so I hope it's good

Jazzijazz16/Forever Love Me Myself and I


End file.
